Technical Field
This invention relates to bagging stations used in retail stores for loading purchased items into bags and, more specifically, to a bagging station for loading paper-type bags.
State of the Art
A bagging station is a fixture in a retail store where purchases are placed into bags so that the bags, with the purchases, may be carried out of the store by the customer. Bagging stations are often designed to hold a plurality of bags, and have a ledge or shelf on which a customer or bagger can set the bag while it is being filled. Because plastic bags are so popular these days, most bagging stations are designed to hold plastic shopping bags. In areas where paper bags are desired or required, bagging stations are often modified to use paper bags, but the modified plastic bag bagging stations do not do a very good job of storing or holding paper bags for filling.
Accordingly, what is needed is a bagging station for filling paper bags that stores a plurality of paper bags and conveniently holds one or more paper bags open for filling with purchased products.